The Drinking Game
by Sora Yuuki Uchilen
Summary: Fran and Bel were bored, so they decided to play a drinking game with some of the other members of the Varia. FranXMammon, Lemon, Oneshot.


"I is bored"

"Me too. Froggy entertain the prince.~"

"I don't wanna"

"The prince orders it"

"The frog declines"

"The frog doesnt have a choice"

"I decline, again"

"Ushishi~ The frog's being difficult"

"Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Ushishi! Punish the frog~ "

"Fine, do it"

"Its not fun if the frog wants it!"

"Then it's your problem, not mine"

"...i got find another way to punish you."

"Good luck with that"

"The prince doesnt need luck, ushishi~!"

"What does the frog wanna do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I asked the frog"

"I asked back"

"Ushishi! The frog's just asking to get stabbed...~!"

"So what if I am?"

"Are you?"

"Maybe"

"Ushishi! The frog has to ask~ The prince aint doing nothing until then."

"Then we're at a stand still"

"I can see that~ "

Stab stab

"I didn't even have to ask"

"The prince got bored~"

Stab stab

"That feels real good!"

"Ushishi! Really~?"

Stab stab

"More!"

"Nope~!"

"Why?"

"Because, the frog was enjoying it too much."

"You're being mean again"

"Ushishi! Was i ever nice?"

"Fuck you"

"Other way around froggy. Lets not get confused."

"Confused about what?"

"Ushishi~ The frog is dense."

"And stuppid, you always forget stupid"

"The frog isnt stupid, just dense. we've been over this~"

"Can we play the drinking game again?"

"Oh? Ushishi! sure, but we should have more players."

"Like who?"

"Hmmmm...Well who's around in the house...? Sharkbaite, Bossu and Mammy."

"It'd be funny to put Squalo in there, bossu would get pissed, but he loves drinking, and Mammy would probably do it if we paid him"

"Ushishi! See? Let's go get them~"

"Okay, where is everyone right now?"

"Around the house, I'll get sharkbaite and Bossu, only because the froggy's been good. You get Mammy."

"Okay" Fran left and started walking towards Mammons room

Bel went to find sharkbaite and Bossu.

Fran knocked on Mammy's door. "Are you in there?"

"Mu! Who is it?"

"Fran"

"Come in I guess."

Fran walked in. "Were you busy?"

"Not really, why?"

"Me and Bel were going to play a drinking game, and thought it would be more fun with more people, so we were wondering if you'd like to join us"

"..." He frowned deeply, thinking of everything that could go wrong. "...yeah, sure."

"You sound unsure about it"

"...I cant hold alcohol that well."

"According to Bel, I don't either"

"Mu, well ok. Let's go I guess."

"Yay, this is gonna be fun!" Fran said as they walked out of the room

"Uh, what kind of drinking game exctly?"

"Not sure yet, Bel always comes up with that idea"

"...it better not be that truth telling one."

"What truth telling one?"

"Like, someone asks if you ever did something and everyone drinks, i dunno really, i blanked three drinks in."

"I think I played that, it was kinda fun"

"...yeah, because you two probably had drunken sex after, right?"

"I don't remember"

"...im taking that as a yes." Mammy knocked on Bel's door. "We're here."

"Ne, stupid senpai, open up!"

"Ushishi! So impaitient!" Bel flung open the door. "I got Bossu and Sharkbaite."

"Good now what game are we playing?"

"The same one we played last time. I want to see if Bossu and Sharkbaite have done anything bad~"

Fran looked a Mammon and started to laugh

"Ushishi! Let's get started then~"

F: "Who's starting?"

B: "The frog, I started last time after all~"

F: "Let's see, I've never shot a gun before"

X: Frowns and takes a shot. "I've never fucked an insane homicidal prince before."

Fran took a shot "I've never used any type of blade as a weapon"

B: "Ushishi!" Bel took a shot.

Squalo also took a shot "I've never been seme"

Fran took a shot

B: "I've never used an illusion before."

Mammon took a shot.

Farn took a shot, "that one is getting old. I've never sucked a video games"

Bossu, Mammon and Bel took a shot.

Bossu: "I've never played a video game in my life."

Mammon took a shot.

Fran took a shot

F: "I've never had hair longer than my shoulders"

Squalo took a shot. "I've never liked frogs"

Bossu took a shot.

S: "I didn't know you liked frogs!"

X: "I just wanted to drink."

Mammon and Bel took a shot.

M: "Shit. The worlds spinning."

F: "Same here"

B: "ushishi! I never lost control of my alcohol before."

Mammon took another shot.

Fran took a shot to. "I've never not had green hair"

Everyone took a shot.

F: "I win!"

M: "I've never had control of my alcohol before."

Squalo took a shot

B: "Ushishi! Seriously?"

S: "Seriously what?"

B: "Ushishi! Never mind. Froggy, Mammy, you guys alright?"

F: "I'm still good" To prove his point, he stood up, and promptly fell over

M: "Mu! Fran are you okay!" Mammon tried to help him but ended up falling next to him.

F: "I'm okay, are you okay?"

M: "Holy shit the world's spinning!"

F: "Isn't it awesome?"

M: "Not really, i feel werid."

F: "I feel invisible!" **(A/N Fran is trying to say invinsible but is totally drunk)**

M: "Make it stop fucking spinning!" He grabbed onto Fran.

X: Smirked. "Your right, this is amusing."

F: "Hey, stupid senpai, how do you make the world stop spinning?"

B: "How am i supposed to know? The world is not spinning for the prince."

M: "Fran, i REALLY feel werid."

F: "Weird how?"

M: "Uh, im not sure."

F: "Then I can't help you. Can I have another shot?"

X: "Here frog trash." Bossu tossed him a full bottle.

F: "Thanks, ugly bossu" Fran opened the bottle and started drinking

B: "Ushishi! Froggy shouldnt drink~" He turned to Bossu. "Cant control his libido when he's gone~"

F: "Mammy, you look very pretty right now"

M: "Eh? Wha?"

F: "You. Look. Pretty."

M: "Um, thanks?"

F: "Your welcome!"

M: "Fran, are you okay?"

F: "I feel great, why?" He took another drink from the bottle

M: "...your acting werid."

F: "really?"

M: "...yeah. Maybe you should stop drinking."

F: "Why? I feel fine!"

M: "...alright then."

Fran took another drink out of the bottle. It was about half done

M: Mammon just watched.

F: "Want some?" He offered the bottle to Mammon

M: "...yeah, sure." He drank the other half.

F: "Now how do you feel?"

M: He groaned, clutching his head.

F: "Whats the matter?"

M: "I feel like im on fire from the inside out."

F: "Thats...different"

M: "How do i get it to stop?"

F: "I'm not sure, you should ask the stupid senpai"

M: Mammon frowned and fell foreward, grabbing Fran's arm. "Mu! Fran your so cold!"

F: "I'm always cold"

M: "Feels so nice." He grabbed his hand and rubbed it against his face.

F: "Here" He pulled Mammon into a hug

M: "Kya! That feels so good Fran!" He snuggled into him.

F: "It does feel nice, you're so warm"

Mammon moved closer, ending up straddling Fran. "Why are you so cold?"

F: "According to senpai, it's because I'm cold blodded or something"

"Really? That's...different." He tried to move closer.

"You're getting really close"

"Because the colder i get from you the hotter i get."

"That confuses me"

"me too. but its true."

"Okay. Hey, do you wanna go hang out in my room?"

"? Sure."

"Let's go!" Fran stumbled over to the door

Mammon held onto him for his life as he led him to his room.

After falling down a few times, they finally made it to Fran's room.

"Mu, okay, so what now?" Mammon wobbled over to sit on Fran's bed

Fran hugged him. "Let's try to cool you off first"

"Thats a good idea." Mammon hugged him tighter.

Fran fell backwards onto the bed. "My bad, I seem to be really clutzy"

"It's okay, i dont feel that balanced either."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Do you know how to cool me off? I'm burning right now."

"I honestly have no clue...Wait, we could take off our clothes and put our bodies together!"

"Wouldn't that make us more hot?" Mammon questioned, taking off his shirt

"If I'm this cold, I don't think so." Fran also took his shirt off

"Like, everything off?"

"It's up to you, I'm okay with whatever"

"I want to cool off." Mammon began to take of his pants.

"Okay," Fran took off the rest of his clothes

"So, uh, what now?" Mammon blushed, looking away from Fran.

"You want to cool off, so come over here"

Mammon went over to Fran.

Fran pulled Mammon into a large hug

"Ah! Fran!"

"What?"

"T-that's not exactly cooling me off!"

"What am I doing wrong?"

"I dont know! It doesnt feel bad, it just-" He burried his head into his shoulder.

Fran hugged him tighter. "You really are warm"

"Y-you really are cold."

Fran move his arms down arond Mammons waist and pulled him onto his lap

"F-fran?"

"What?"

"W-what are you doing?" Mammon bit his lip, squriming on his lap.

"Trying to cool you off"

"O-ok." He was confused, but curious to see where this was going.

"Am I bothering you?"

"N-no."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"J-just cool me off."

Fran pulled him closer

Mammon squrimed again, accidently knocking their hips together.

Fran moaned

"S-sorry fran." Mammon blushed harder.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm enjoying this for some strange reason"

"R-really?" Mammon did it again.

"Good god, keep doing that!"

Mammon bit his lip and kept rocking, trying to ignore how hot his body was getting.

Fran was noticing a familiar feeling in his stomach, a very pleasureable one. He turned Mammon around and pinned him to the bed

"?" Mammon looked at Fran questionably

"You're very sexy in this position, I can't help myself" He moved one of his hands down and grabbed Mammon's erection and started to pump it.

"A-ah! F-fran!" He squeeked in surprise. He then began to thrust into his hand.

"You like this, don't you?"

"y-yes."

Fran moved his head down and started sucking Mammon

"F-fran!"

He put a few of his fingers up to Mammons mouth. "Suck" he ordered

Mammon wasnt exactly sure what to do, but he opened his mouth and sucked on the fingers shyly, having never done this before.

Once Fran thought that his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out. "This might hurt a bit" he warned

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this one" He slowly inserted one of his fingers into Mammon

He squealed and squrimed against Fran's finger, biting his lip to stop from screaming.

"I warned you" He moved it slowly, trying not to hurt Mammon that much

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Preparing you"

"For what?"

"Something"

"O-okay."

Fran put another finger in

Mammon hissed, trying to endure the pain. "C-can you tell me what?"

"I'll give you a hint, starts with s"

"...Oh. OH!"

"Got it?"

"Y-yeah."

"Good" Fran inserted another finger

"Is it supposed to hurt this much?"

"It does at the begining, but it will get better" Fran kept trying to loosen up Mammon

Mammon hissed, feeling the pounding buzz he had before begin to disapear.

"Alright, I think your ready." Fran positioned himself over Mammon

Mammon clenched the bed.

Fran slowly pushed himself into Mammon, trying not to hurt him. "Tell me when your ready"

Mammon nodded quickly, wanting to get the pain over with right away.

Fran slowly started thursting in and out, trying to find the bundle of nerves that would make Mammon moan in pleasure

Mammon moaned softly, arching his back. The feeling shooting throughout his body entirely new.

"Does it feel good?"

"Y-yes!"

"Do you want me to go harder?"

"O-okay"

"Would you beg for it?"

Mammon frowned. "S-seriously?"

"I just wanted to see if you would" Fran thrusted a bit harder and faster

"O-only if you paid me to." He moaned harder.

"Would you reather me stop now?" Fran slowed down

"N-no!"

"Then beg a bit"

"P-please"

"Please what?"

"P-please go faster."

"Good enough" Fran went faster and faster

Mammon lost himself completly as he was thrusted up against the bedframe, he didnt know how long he would last.

Fran was getting close, his breath coming in pants as he thrusted harder into Mammon

"F-fran i dont think i can do this anymore." He moaned.

"Let it out, no one's gonna stop you" Fran siad between pants

Mammon looked away, biting his lip as he came.

"Good," Fran didn't last long after Mammon came, and dropped down ontop of the other man.

Mammon closed his eyes, exhausted and relieved that the burning feeling inside him left.

Fran pulled out of Mammon and lay beside him for a few minutes. "Are you better now?"

"..yeah."

"Good, if you want you can sleep in here tonight, I'm going to bed now" Fran rolled over and went to sleep


End file.
